1 Field of the Application
The present invention relates to metal forming apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for forming of metals under the action of pulsed magnetic field.
The invention is applicable for the forming of tubular and flat metal workpieces by means of pulsed magnet power in such operations as drafting, flattening and flat forging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is known an apparatus for metal forming under the pressure of pulsed magnet field (cf. FRG Patent N 1,257,728 cl.7c 26/14, 1968), which apparatus comprises series-connected coils, of which the extreme coils are fitted with flat outputs. The interconnection of the adjacent coils is effected by means of special dovetail attachment. The outputs of the extreme coils of the apparatus are made in the form of flat buses.
In the known apparatus, electric current is applied to the extreme coils and electromagnetic fluxes arising from said currents are not in equilibrium. This leads to higher induction of outputs, especially in the apparatus having a limited number of rings, for example, two or three rings. In this case the induction of outputs is commensurate with the induction of the "coils - workpiece" system, which drastically decreases the apparatus efficiency. Power losses are considerable, ranging from 25 to 40 per cent.